


A Pony and Their Rider

by BooksForThoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Equestrian, Horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksForThoughts/pseuds/BooksForThoughts
Summary: Karasuno is Kageyama's last hope, if he cannot prove that he has what it takes to become a competent horse rider, he will be forced to give up his dream. On arrival, he has lost all hope. However, a spunky little ginger pony changes it all.A haikyu!! equestrian au.





	A Pony and Their Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Please note before reading, I do actually horse-ride, and own multiple horses of my own. Any mistake is most likely intentional. 
> 
> This is based on an au by queenoftheantz: http://queenoftheantz.tumblr.com

Kageyama ignored the rant. He knew he had messed up and had accepted that. However, he’d truly messed up this time. Maybe he shouldn’t, but he completely blames that goddamn horse. He had tried covering up his mistake, blaming it on the horse. It definitely wasn’t his fault that the horse refused to listen to him. It definitely wasn’t his fault that the horse would listen to someone else more.

Kageyama was ignoring what was to come. He knew his parents wanted him to join Business school instead of wasting his time around horses but he couldn’t. His head didn’t work for business, but he was good when it came to horses if he was given a horse that could actually do something.

He wasn’t asked to leave Aoba Jousai Equestrian Centre because no horse would listen to him. He was asked to leave when their prize horse got injured with him on their back. He believed it wasn’t his fault so he was standing by that.

The car he was in was driving down a small country lane in the middle of nowhere. All he could see was fields of nothing on one side, and trees on another.

His parents were enjoying ranting at him, he firmly believed. They clearly didn’t notice that he had stopped listening to them. He could picture their faces of frustration and anger when they realise he actually had zoned out.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly passed a small equestrian yard. From the sign on the gate, he realised it was for that disastrous Eventing Yard “Karasuno”. They had originally been a top stable until their trainer and owner of the stables, retired. He knew they were under new ruling but apparently, it clearly wasn’t working for them.

When he thought of Karasuno, he imagined that small chestnut pony that was crashing down fence, after fence in the show jumping field, coming in last. It made him let out a snort; whoever was stuck with that pony was sure going to be unlucky.

Kageyama started to go deep into thought as he passed by the stables, suddenly having an idea. He pushed himself forward so his head was in-between the two seats in his parents’ car. “Let me have one more chance. I’ll go and train at Karasuno. I can prove that Show Jumping is what I am meant to be doing.”

It hurt that he knew the answer; he knew that his parents would straight up say no. However, he needed to compete in Show Jumping. Otherwise, he would be stuck doing something he hated. Kageyama would rather go to any yard other than Karasuno. However, no other yard would let him compete in their name. Not after his time being the main show jumping rider at Kitagawa Daiichi, and especially not after his time at Aobajousai now.

Kageyama knew this was his chance: Karasuno were known to accept everyone, never turning anyone down.

It looked like his parents were actually were considering it, which is surprising for him. He was ready for the straight out no. “If that is what you want dear, we will give you one more chance,” his mother responded, in a way that made it seem like she didn’t know what else to say.

Kageyama looked at her, surprise in his eye. “Can I actually?” He questioned, not truly believing her.

His father lets out a sigh. “I suppose we can give you one more chance. However, if you get kicked out of this yard, you will go to Business School. It is the safest route: you can do so many things with a Business Degree.”

He tried to smile but it gave off a dark vibe. “Please stop that, dear,” Kageyama’s mother turned to look away from him.

Kageyama sat back down. “Thank you,” He said in an awkward way to his parents.

Taking his seat, he thought about what sort of horse he would be given to ride, maybe some flashy thoroughbred or the warmblood type. He was so deep in thought he hadn’t noticed his parents had pulled up outside their manor house and had already gotten out.  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Kageyama jumped out of the door, slamming the door on the way. He grabbed his rusted bike that he didn’t use often and cycled back the way that Karasuno’s yard was at. He was peddling fast, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He was too distracted by the prospect of finally getting a good horse to ride again.

Karasuno wasn’t the fanciest looking yard from the outside. The gates were wooden and chipped away at places; the path was stoned, instead of cement like a fancy yard would have.

That is probably why Kageyama never considered this yard: it didn’t look like a yard that would produce Eventing Riders that had the skill to go big. It also didn’t have any evidence it would either. However, Kageyama was out of options. He didn’t have much choice left.

Kageyama saw the yard in the distance and found that he was peddling slightly harder. He needs to make sure this was a success. Otherwise, he would have to say goodbye to life as he knows it. He imagined that being at Business school would make him feel like a fish out of water.

He skidded to a stop and actually contemplated whether he should go through with it. That is when he spotted the grey horse jumping round an arena in a fashionable style. The horse’s rider looked just as talented as the horse himself. If the other horse and riders were like this, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about.

Kageyama wound himself watching the duo in awe. This is what he wanted to be. It is what he wanted to do. Maybe with a bit of training, this could be him with whatever horse they pair him with.  
Kageyama walked down the path towards the ring that the two were riding in. He walked over, holding his mouth in an ‘o’ fashion. He stopped to watch them, deciding not to interrupt them. He watched as they cleared each jump in the makeshift course. He thought they were going to get clear until they reached the final jump. The duo set off a stride too early and clipped the pole with his back leg, sending it to the ground.

Kageyama gave a slow clap, generally impressed with what he saw.

 

* * *

 

The rider slowed his horse to a trot, continuing to trot round for a couple more laps. He was finally noticed by the rider, who then slowed his horse to a walk and rode him over.

Once the rider was close, Kageyama could see that there was a frown on his face. “Hello, is there something I could help you with?” The rider enquired, still looking at Kageyama disapprovingly.

Kageyama looked up to the rider on the horse. “Hello, I am-“

He was cut off by the rider. ”Kageyama Tobio from Aoba Jousai Equestrian: I know who you are,” He stated it in a manner as though he was simply stating a fact. “What are you doing here?”

Kageyama took a deep breath. “I want to ride for Karasuno,” he said in a tone that could almost be considered yelling.

The rider looked at him in a confused manner. “Excuse me?” He asked, not quite sure that he was fully understanding what Kageyama was saying to him.

Kageyama looked at the rider. “Do you know who I could talk to about riding for Karasuno?” He probably should have asked this first.  
The rider sighed. “That would be me,” He started. “Now, why do you want to ride at Karasuno of all places? Aoba Jousai would be a far better placement for your talents.”

Kageyama looked away, scowling. “I am no longer training at Aoba Jousai,” he stated it in a way that it made it sound as though he was simply stating a fact.

The rider looked confused, which is fair considering that Aoba Jousai is one of the best Show Jumping yards in the country.

The rider sighed. “Alright, come into the arena. We can talk as I cool down Suga – who is my horse, by the way.”

Kageyama walked over to the rickety gate that looks like it could fall just by a kick from one of the horses. – He opened the gate carefully: it seriously looked like it was about to fall off, before closing it behind him and catching up with the rider that had still yet to introduce himself.

He walked swiftly next to the man, noticing he has a serious look on his face. “I feel like Karasuno would benefit greatly from my skill being here,” Kageyama stated in a way that made it come out as a fact.

The rider kept looking ahead like he was contemplating something important.

Nobody says anything else until they are half a lap round when the rider simply states: “What makes you think that what we want someone who is compulsive and doesn’t care about the horse he rides, only winning.”

Kageyama gives the rider a confused look. “I thought skill was the most important part?”

The rider just looks at Kageyama disapprovingly. “You’ll never get to show that skill if the horse doesn’t trust you,” He stated in a matter of fact way. “That is why you and Oikawa didn’t work.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. He was about to say something else before the rider continued: “Even if you did ride here, I refuse to let you ride any of our skilled horses. I cannot trust you to treat them properly.”

He shook his head. “I’ll accept any horse you give me,” Kageyama said in a begging manner. “I will ride any horse.”

Kageyama was getting desperate; if they didn’t let him ride for the Karasuno team, he would have to go to business school as he had promised his parents.

The man looked at Kageyama, trying to tell if his intentions were true. “If you want to ride here, you’ll have to ride the same way we do,” the man stated. “The horses will have to completely trust you before you can compete for us.”

Kageyama let out a sigh of relief. This is progress. He just has to get a horse to trust him, how hard could that be? Looking up at the rider, Kageyama said: “I’ll do it. I can prove that I can ride for you.”

The rider looked harshly at Kageyama before nodding. “Alright, fine. Now, go and open the gate for me.”

Kageyama wandered over and opened the gate for the rider, who rode through before stopping and dismounting.

The rider looked at Kageyama as he dismounted. “I am Sawamura Daichi,” He stated simply. “I am the captain of the equestrian team.”

Sawamura walked forward, leading Suga into the stable itself. “Follow me then.”

 

Kageyama followed, unsure to what he was expecting to find.  
Sawamura led Suga into a stall across from the door that was marked the tack room. “Each horse has a designated stable, which has their name on the door. It is easy to tell which one belongs to who.

Once Suga was placed in the stable, he is quickly un-tacked by Sawamura and brushed down. “I’ll be back later to give you a proper brush,” Sawamura said to Suga, before placing a light rug on him.

Sawamura exits the stable, making sure that the kick-bolt was across. “Suga is a rascal. He has the ability to open the stable door if the kick-bolt isn’t across. He is also a thief!”

At that moment, a ruffling could be heard. Sawamura turned around with a sour look on his face. He pointed to his horse, Suga, and dramatically yelled “That was for later after I took you to your field! That was my lunch!”

Suga continued happily munching on the sandwich, the bag it was in lying on the floor outside the stable.

Sighing, Sawamura disappointedly said, “Life is like a sandwich: if you don’t keep an eye on what you’re doing, your horse will take it!”

Sawamura gave Suga a pat on the neck. “I love this boy so much,” He told Kageyama.

Silently, Kageyama nodded. Sawamura bent down to pick the plastic bag up and put it in his pocket. “I am lucky I predicted that Suga would try something like this and brought two sandwiches,” Sawamura said with a sigh. He started walking. “Come on then, I need to put Suga’s tack away and then I can take you to your horse.”  
Kageyama followed, not sure what else to do.

Upon reaching the tack-room Daichi slammed the door open, and the person inside jumped suddenly standing up and standing in an awkward position over the wall. “I didn’t do it, I swear,” the rider quickly said in a suspicious manner.

Daichi put Suga’s tack away and grabbed a small headcollar that didn’t look like it would fit on a horse if Kageyama was thinking about it properly.

Sighing, Daichi turned to the rider. “I don’t want to know what you have done, just make sure to fix it before I see.”

Kageyama stood awkwardly, not sure what to say. It was as though Daichi suddenly remembered he hadn’t introduced the two riders. “Tanaka,” Daichi turned around, “this is Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama, this is Tanaka and he rides our resident quarter horse, Ennoshita.”

Kageyama was impressed by the variety of horses this yard has, to say the least. At the same time, Daichi continued to talk to Tanaka. “Kageyama is going to be Hinata’s new rider for now.”

Thinking, Kageyama realised that Hinata sounded familiar but he could not think from where.

“Anyway, I am going to introduce them now.”

Turning, Daichi left the tack-room and went outside the barn, being closely followed by Kageyama, who was interested to see what horse he was being paired with.

Upon leaving the barn, they were passing someone leading their horse out of the barn, clearly going to ride.

Daichi called out to him, “Tsukishima, come meet our new rider.”  
  
The rider stopped and turned around, a disgusted look on his face. Looking at Kageyama, his face lit up with recognition. “It’s The King of the Arena, what would you do coming here? Aren’t you under the training up the coaches at Aoba Jousai Equestrian, or did they finally realise how you aren’t worth as much as you think you are.”

Tsukishima smirked, his horse let off a snort as if he was laughing along with Tsukishima.

Frowning, Kageyama glared harshly at Tsukishima. Daichi decided it would be a good idea to break the fight up before it actually started. “Kageyama, this is Tsukishima Kei and his appaloosa Yamaguchi,” he commented, pointing to horse and rider. “Tsukishima, Kageyama is going to be Hinata’s new rider.”

At that moment, Tsukishima walked off, laughing at the prospect of Kageyama riding that small green horse.

Daichi sighed, walking forward. “I apologise about Tsukishima,” Daichi said sincerely, “He isn’t always that bad, I swear.”

Kageyama still felt angry over that confrontation but continued following Daichi anyway.

They ended up outside a field that had high fences. Daichi opened the gate and entered the field, inviting Kageyama in after him.  
Taking a deep breath, Daichi yelled out, “Hinata!”

Not long after, a chestnut blur zoomed across the field towards them. Kageyama didn’t think that it was going to stop.

It only just stopped in time, dust being kicked up in their face. It caused Kageyama to let off a cough, Daichi just laughed at its antics.  
Placing the head-collar on the pony, Daichi turned to Kageyama. “Meet Hinata, one of our new show-jumpers and Resident Welsh Section C. You are going to be his rider until I can trust you with one of our skilled horses.”

Kageyama blinked a couple of times, and then slowly turned to Daichi. “Excuse me?”

Turning to face Kageyama, Daichi said, “Well, you can ride none of our horses if you would prefer.”

He found himself gaping at Hinata, who was busy grazing on the grass. “That is most definitely not a horse,” Kageyama said as he looked at how tall Hinata is.

Shaking his head, Daichi found the need to defend the poor and innocent Hinata. “We have measured him. He is definitely a horse, standing at 14.3 hands high. We can measure him again if you do not believe me.”

If Kageyama had been in any less of a desperate situation, he would have turned and left straight away to go to find somewhere else. However, if he left now, his parents would make him apply to business school as soon as he got home.

With a sigh, Kageyama took the lead-rope from Daichi. “Fine, I will ride him.”

Daichi clapped his hands, smiling slightly. “Brilliant, now I must be going before Suga wrecks more havoc.”

With that, Daichi walked away, leaving Kageyama with the chestnut pony…. Sorry, horse.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, letting off a soft whinny.  
“I guess I’m stuck with you for now,” Kageyama scowled at the little chestnut pony - because Hinata could not possibly be a horse.  
Kageyama looked down on him, judging him. This pony was not what he came to Karasuno for: he was hoping for something that would actually be useful for show jumping. Maybe once he proved that he could be trusted with them, he would be given a horse that he could actually compete on.

He opted not to deny Hinata only because his parents would sit him straight down and show him the best Business schools in the country.

Hinata let out a small whinny, which was very annoying to listen to, in Kageyama’s opinion.

Kageyama led Hinata into the stable yard, looking for his stable. He imagined Hinata would be given a smaller stable than the rest. He looked through each stable, not able to find Hinata’s.

He found another rider and asked for directions to Hinata’s stable. He was directed to the bigger sliding door stables. He found that Hinata was stabled with the largest horses.

Hinata had a strange looking bar that slid across his stable door, making it impossible for him to stick his head over. Although, Kageyama couldn’t imagine that it would be possible anyway for Hinata to be able to stick his head over the stable door in the first place.

“Hinata is known for jumping the stable doors, so we had to give him one that cannot be jumped.”

Kageyama snorted, doubting that Hinata could actually jump the door, thinking the rider was just exaggerating.

He tied Hinata up on the loop outside his stable since Karasuno clearly couldn’t afford to make anywhere to cross tie your horse, unlike most other competitive yards.

Hinata was left while Kageyama went to obtain his tack from the tack room, annoyed the entire time that he was stuck with a pony such as Hinata. He didn’t even think he would fit on Hinata without looking overgrown on him.

On the way, he managed to run into one of the riders leading their horse back into the stables. Tsukishima, if he recalled correctly, was his name. Tsukishima’s horse didn’t look that much better than Hinata. However, at least this one looked tall enough to be called a horse.

Tsukishima scowled at Kageyama. “Watch where you’re going,” Kageyama snarled with a grumpy expression on his face.

Tsukishima kept walking, deciding not to retaliate. “I recommend you don’t leave that shortass pony alone for much longer.”

He walked away, laughing loudly to himself. It sounded like the horse himself was laughing with Tsukishima with how he starts snorting.  
Kageyama walked into the tack room and scanned around.

Now that he got a chance to fully examine the tack-room without having to pay attention to Daichi speaking, he realised it wasn’t all that bad looking. Looking around, he noticed that all the tack was nicely kept, or most of it was. There was one horse’s tack that looked to be gathering dust.

The tack-room walls had wood scrapping away at places, and there is a mysteriously placed picture, which didn’t look like it fit in, placed on one of the walls. However, it looked generally well kept. There was a small bookshelf containing horse related guide books. There was stuff from horse breeds guidebook to another book on the basics of dressage.

The tack itself was stored in lockers, and each horse had their own locker, containing the name of the rider of the horse. He recognised some names; Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Tanaka and Ennoshita. He also recognised Daichi’s horse’s locker. There were a couple of lockers that didn’t have a rider with the horse, Hinata being one. Kageyama presumed he would get one of the horses that didn’t have a set rider.

Kageyama snorted, unimpressed with what he was seeing. Walking tensely around the tack room, he examined each set of tack. There was nothing particularly fancy, certainly not compared the facilities at Aoba Johsai. He guessed this is what he had to get used to now.

He found Hinata’s tack, and as expected, it isn’t anything fancy. It is a general riding saddle and a common-enough looking bridle, both black in colour. Although, Hinata does have a nice enough numnah: it was a simple white one. Kageyama was surprised to find that it was still white: he expected it to be a brown-colour, coated in dirt. The locker also contained space for the rider’s to put their hat and grooming kit.

Kageyama left the tack-room with Hinata’s tack, making sure to securely close the door behind him, as asked by Daichi.

He placed his tack down on a rack by the stable, looking around again. The more time he spent in the stable, the worse it seemed. He hadn’t noticed the whole in the stable door across from Hinata’s until now, nor had he noticed the other door split in half. The wood rot had been hard to ignore, even if it was minor compared to some places.

It only just processed that this really was a downgrade from every other place he had been to before. Not only did he have a scruffy pony to ride, he was at a stable that was falling to pieces. He guessed that there was not much else for him to do. It was this or nothing, nowhere else wanted him.

Storming up to Hinata, he slammed the saddle onto his back, buckling up the girth tightly. He wasn’t any kinder with the bridle. Refusing to show any affection to the scruffy pony, he led him out towards the arena that had been emptied for him.

What he hadn’t been expecting was the crowd gathering to watch him. Probably to size him up, is what he had figured.

His plan had been to see how far he could push the pony but he couldn’t do that in front of the crowd, could he? It was time for his plan B: work the useless thing lightly to see just how bad it actually was.

The pony wouldn’t hold still the entire time he tried to mount, going from jogging on the spot to trying to rush forwards. As time progressed, Kageyama hated the pony more and more.  
After what felt like hours, he finally managed to get on before it tried to trot away without him … again.

In the end, he had to resort to trotting it around in smaller circles to make it seem like he has more control over the thing than he actually does.

Taking a deep breath, he encouraged it into a steady canter or tried to. The pony does not understand the meaning of steady. It only understands fast and faster. He jolted backwards as it surged forward before gathering himself and trying to collect the damn pony.

Giving up, he decided to go with the pony’s speed, hoping it’ll slow down the longer he has to continue for.

After each lap, he only seemed to get faster, so Kageyama aligned him with the smallest jump in the arena, deciding he was efficiently warmed up.

As the jump got closer, Kageyama started counting the stride of the pony, which was slightly difficult at the speed they were approaching at. At the right moment, and a squeeze later, the pony had launched through the air, doubling the height of the jump.

Kageyama gripped on, not expecting this from the pony that appeared to be useless for show-jumping.

Turning around, he went back and took it again, before trying something higher, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Hinata wasn’t as bad as Kageyama originally thought; he wasn’t bad at all. It was decided, Kageyama was going to enjoy it here.

**Author's Note:**

> The name is still a work in progress. Any recommendations are appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
